The Young Knight (season 8)
Season Eight of The Young Knight is the eighth season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and adjusting being Batman. All these episodes now air on Wednesdays 7/8c. Premise As Bruce continues to adjust being Batman, it has polarized Gotham City--putting the people who wants him to be their savior against the others who want to crucify him. As Bruce begins his reputation as the Caped Crusader, another wants to end it as in the new District Attorney Harvey Dent. With new enemies wanting to take on the new hero, can Bruce handle his dual roles while handling a new relationship with a certain, catty female know as Selena Kyle. As for Leo and Vicky, their romance continues to bloom even in (wedding bells?); Alfred decides to search for his replacement while contemplating on retiring; Det. Gordon is going to be torn when he decides to become Batman's new BFF. Danger awaits for Batman as the city will either seek his help for salvation or brace for a deadly revolution. First time characters from the Batverse include Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the Ventriloquist and Scarface, Clayface, Richard Dragon, Ragman, Victor Zsasz, Red Claw, and Ace the Bat-Hound. Returning characters include Roland Daggett, Lady Shiva, Professor Milo, Hamilton Hill, Det. Arnold Flass, and Zatanna. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (24/24) *Harvey Dent (Robert Buckley) (21/24) *Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) (20/24) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (24/24) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (22/24) *Det. Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (22/24) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (19/24) Recurring cast Series recurring *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (10/24) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (1/24) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (1/24) Season recurring *Victor Zsasz (Robert Knepper) (2/24) *Roland Daggett (Mitch Pileggi) (14/24) *Lady Shiva (Moon Bloodgood) (2/24) *Professor Milo (Balthazar Getty) (3/24) *Det. Arnold Flass (Billy Zane) (16/24) *Mayor Hamilton Hill (Ron Rifkin) (10/24) *Det. Jackson Meyers (Wes Brown) (6/24) *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb (Victor Garber) (12/24) Episode guide Season 8 Notes *This is longest season by episodes breaking seasons 2 and 3's 23 with 24. *Zatanna was last seen in season five. *The main antagonists of the season are Roland Daggett and Harvey Dent. *This is the first full season Bruce Wayne has become Batman. *This is the first season without Jason Powers and Victor Powers. However, Jason was mentioned in Crusader and Fearnaught. *Lucius Fox was previously the Chief Technician for the last seven seasons; this is the first season Lucius has been promoted to Chief Operating Officer. *Bruce has admitted his secret identity to Selina; Alfred, Leo, and Lucius already knew about the secret; Harvey find out himself in the season finale; only Vicki and Gordon doesn't know about the secret. *This is the second full season Julie Madison hasn't been seen or mentioned. *Leo and Vicky's wedding is the only wedding that have went throughout without either them pulling off; Bruce and Julie's wedding in Commitment (s5) was only a dream created by Simon for Bruce; Jason and Anna's wedding was stopped in Crossroads (s2). *In the season finale, Fault, there was alot of events: **Batman and Harvey Dent faced off; Harvey learns of Batman's secret identity being Bruce Wayne **Selina admits her feelings for Bruce; Bruce and Selina then kiss. **Bruce and Leo have a nasty fight; Leo tells Bruce that he's tire being Bruce's shadow friend and needs his own privacy; he tells Bruce their friendship is over; Bruce tries to reason with him, but Leo punches Bruce telling him, "We're done!" **Vicky doesn't like Leo's new attitude since after the wedding and how he treated her, Bruce, and Alfred, so she makes a heartbreaking decision and not only request a restraining order, but as well as a annulment paper **Bruce and Harvey square off again, but this time Bruce has the upper hand; but Harvey tells Bruce that Batman is dead, Harvey takes a gun as he flips his coin and shoots himself. Bruce is too late to stop him. **Bruce dons Batman one last time as he requests a secret meeting with Gordon. Batman tells Gordon to tell the city that "Batman killed the innocent Harvey Dent"; Gordon doesn't want to, but Batman convinces Gordon to have the police hunt Batman down. Before Gordon can argue, Batman disappears. *Final cliffhangers of the season: **Leo walks in the new apartment he and Vicky recently rented, but discovers she is gone; **Selina thinks about her beau, but then sees something shocking her pet Isis is injured. She tries to save her, but then a figure appears and knocks Selina unconscious; it is discovered Red Claw is the one responsible. **Alfred writes a letter for Bruce and then looks at a man. He walks to the man and tells him, "Take care of Bruce." The man shakes his head; Alfred then walks away (possibly for good?) **Gordon informs his fellow officers to hunt Batman down and have him pay for killing Dent, but Gordon deep down is upset he is telling a lie. **Bruce looks over his parents' grave and tells them, "I failed. I suppose to save Gotham, end up I could be ruining it. But I know now, I can't do it again. Batman is dead." **Bruce takes his Batman suit and burn it. Before Bruce can walk away, he then hears a old voice telling him, "So Batman is no more." Bruce turns around wondering who is that. Then a figure walks close to him telling him, "It's too bad, I really need Batman." Bruce wonder who is the person? The person finally reveal and its...the Black Mask, "Nice to see you Bruce." Before Bruce can interact, Black Mask pulls out a gun and fire. (End of the season) Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight